honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter
Street Fighter is the 55th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fighting video game series Street Fighter. It was published on July 21, 2015. Street Fighter ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter on YouTube "Has taken more quarters from children than every bully combined." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter Script From the studio that hates Mega Man as much as you love it Capcom comes the game that has taken more quarters from children than every bully combined. Street Fighter Because your Mom wouldn't let you play Mortal Kombat, get ready for the other fighting game. In a franchise that's all about travelling the world and beating the ever-living s*** out of foreigners! In an epic story that absolutely no one cares about! Punching Whoo hoo! Combos! With a series spanning 25 years, every one has their favorite version, like: the first one, which exists... apparently...; the second one, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again; the anime ones; the virtual fighter ones; the one from the video you've seen a million times Meme; some spinoffs; the one you have to keep buying; the one based on the movie based on the game, the game; and everyone's actualy favourite - YouTube videos of the sprites kicking people's asses! hits a cute cat. Sprite kicks a kid into a pool. Sprite punches a piano-playing woman's face. Pick from a huge cast filled with iconic characters, like: the Japanese guy who taught you how to spam fireballs; the Chinese girl who never skipped leg day - Mmm! Thighs!; and Every. Stereotype. Ever. See, this is what happens when you never leave Japan, Japan! Challenge opponents that range from a punch-up-baby easy, to more unfair than the U.S. prison system, to a... car? What that car ever do to you? Before taking your game online to face your ultimate opponent: the lag! Pour your heart and soul into the latest edition, til you're good enough to enter a tournament, where you'll lose to the best players in the world, who you could wreck in an actual street fight! So get hyped when you win. Get salty as f*** when you lose -- just don't be this gir''l guy: "I won the money match, people, so I could get them take it seriously, because my money was on the line. And because it was f****!"'' Starring: Johnny Bravo; Thunder Thighs; Brazillian Hulk; Super Ghandi; Clearly Mike Tyson; R.I.P. Raul Julia; Cammy Toe; That Gut That Stands Way Too Close To Me At The Locker Room; Bob Sagat; Gay Wolverine; Yokozuna; Eddie Goro; Chief Looks Offensive; Ryu; Also Ryu; Girl Ryu; Joke Ryu; Evil Ryu; and, uhh? Eviler Ryu? for Street Fighter was 'Super Hyper Turbo Street Fighter Alpha EX Champion Edition HD: Race Wars.']] Super Hyper Turbo Street Fighter Alpha EX Champion Edition HD: Race Wars hollers threateningly as he spin-kicks through the air What is he saying?! Something about pound-cake? Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about Street Fighter V. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx highlighted the "special voiceover appearance by the voice of Ryu himself, Kyle Hebert." Reading noted, "We don’t know how they managed to limit this video to such a quick, entertaining summary when there’s so much Street Fighter lore that’s easy to parody and even easier to edit into fail videos." Blair Marnell of Nerdist found the video notable for pointing out "Capcom’s addiction to Street Fighter variants and a lot of the franchise’s other issues." Marnell also commented, "We don’t necessarily agree with the video’s assertion that everyone’s favorite Street Fighter is watching the sprites beat up people on YouTube. But it is funny!" Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'YES! ‘Street Fighter’ Gets An Honest Trailer. '- Uproxx article * 'HONEST GAME TRAILER KNOCKS OUT STREET FIGHTER ' - Nerdist article * 'Street Fighter Versus Honest Game Trailers: More Fun Than Kicking A Car '- Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Japan